Shell Game
|type = |creatures = |dlc = Thieves Guild }} Shell Game is a quest available in . Background Walks-Softly needs help dealing with a personal and delicate situation that involves an old friend from his past. Quick walkthrough #Speak to Walks-Softly, who is located outside of Velmont Mansion in the Upper District of Abah's Landing #Enter the Velmont Mansion #Find Walks-Softly's Hatchling Bracelet #Find Walks-Softly's Velmont Devotion Ring #Meet Walks-Softly in the Family Quarters #Take the Amulet #Go to the Balcony #Confront Anais Velmont #Escape the Estate #Return to The Thieves Den #Speak to Walks-Softly #Complete the quest Walkthrough This quest will being after the Vestige has read the Note from Walks-Softly. Afterwords, they will be directed to meet Walks-Softly in the Upper District of Abah's Landing. He can be found outside of Velmont Mansion, the family mansion of his old friend, Anais Velmont. Once spoken to, he will ask the Vestige if they are ready to assist him. If he is asked about Anais, he will explain that he was taken in by her and the Velmont family when he had first arrived in Abah's Landing at a young age. He will then say that the family had eventually traveled to Black Marsh for business interests. Although Anais tried to persuade him to join, he refused, and instead left the mansion during the night. After the Velmont family left, he stayed within the mansion and wandered the streets of Abah's Landing until he was eventually taken in by the Thieves Guild. Anais has since returned and taken over the mansion, asking for Walks-Softly's whereabouts. Walks-Softly will explain that he wants Anais to put the past behind her, and asks the Vestige to take his belongings from the house in order to let her forget about him. He will then say that he will begin searching for the items within the family suites, and suggests for the Vestige look within the mansion's kitchen and courtyards. Afterwords, he will ask for them to meet him in the family suites. Walks-Softly's Velmont Devotion Ring, one of the childhood items, can be found in a Jewelry Box on the upper floor of the Velmont Kitchen. Another item, his Hatchling Shell Bracelet, can be found within the Disturbed Ground of one of the gardens in the Velmont Courtyard. Afterwords, go to the second floor of the Velmont Foyer to reach the family quarters. Walks-Softly can be found standing in front of one of the rooms. He will say that his Moulted-Scale Amulet is within the bedroom, but he is disturbed by the Argonian in it, and requests for the Vestige to retrieve it for him. The Argonian, a slave washing the floor, will not detect the Vestige even while out of sneak mode. Once the amulet is taken from the Jewelry Coffer, Walks-Slowly will ask to go to the balcony, so that he may enjoy looking from it before he leaves. Once on the balcony, Anais will appear and accuse Walks-Softly of betraying her and stealing her possessions. After confronting her, she will tell the Vestige that Walks-Slowly is nothing more than a "lizard" and a "pet" to her, given to her by her father at a young age. Anais will explain that the reason she was asking for his whereabouts is because he is her property, and that she has already called the guards as a result of them stealing. Walks-Softly will be in disbelief, and will attempt to say goodbye to her. However, Anais will respond that even if he escapes the mansion, her agents will find and bring him back. She will then run out, calling for the guards. The Vestige must escape the building with Walks-Softly. Afterwords, he will tell them to meet him back at the Thieves Den. The Vestige will need to sneak through Abah's Landing undetected, otherwise they will be confronted or attacked by guards. Once in the Thieves Den, speak to Walks-Softly. When asked about what had happened, he will say that he is surprised at how much Anais has changed, and hopes to change her into the person he knew from their childhood, unless she finds him first. He will then thank and reward the Vestige, completing the quest. Reward *Unidentified Bahraha's Curse Head Armor *10 Thieves Guild Reputation *73–302 Journal Category:Thieves Guild: Thieves Guild Quests